degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 14B - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 14B: Drew Torres Imogen Moreno Mike Dallas Clare Edwards Connor DeLaurier Jenna Middleton Dave Turner Becky Baker Luke Baker Tristan Milligan Maya Matlin Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Brooke Fields Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Oliver Dean '1417/1418. More than Words -' Dallas wants to get Becky to like him, however drama with Vanessa strikes when she gets accepted into a university out of town, and plans on taking Rock with her. Drew finds himself under house arrest for a month, but spending so much time at home forces him to realize how much his parents have fought since Adam’s death. Simpson gives Jay a job as the auto shop assistant; his growing friendship with Ms. Oh leads to a relationship. '1419/1420. Heroes -' Miles’ bank accounts are frozen, forcing him to kiss up to his father in order to get the money to buy Tristan a lawyer; Miles reconsiders going back home when he sees his father’s true colours. Connor befriends tech-savvy Grace when they hack into his grades in order to get into MIT. Imogen puts together a lights show for StreetVibe’s next gig as part of her application for design school, however the final product doesn’t turn out too well. '1421/1422. (I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction -' Jenna receives a second opportunity at a singing career when she decides that university isn’t for her; the opportunity however might get ruined when she is forced by her new manager to appear topless at a photoshoot. Clare anticipates her interview with Columbia reps, however an accident during a tennis match might put a delay on that when she is advised not to travel until her broken leg is healed. Winston’s comedy routine starts making fun of his friends, and he realizes that what he says hurts. '1423/1424. Skyscraper -' Brooke is revealed to have Ménière's disease, which is an inner ear disease in which hearing becomes an issue; in this special episode, she is exposed to an entire world of deaf people and how to cope with her disability, especially with the support of Maya, Tristan and Miles. Zoe is back on West Drive….as Oliver’s assistant; her and Dave (who is on the show recurrently) decide to form a celebrity relationship; Dave decides that music and acting is his calling and what he wants to do after high school. Luke is close to finishing his community service, and meets a local Christian girl named Shelley, however is revealing all of his past mistakes to her a good idea? '1425/1426. Royals -' Drew is off of house arrest, however he must still perform community service and catch up in his school work, especially believing that no university will want him now; after losing Adam, Bianca and his future, Drew heads down the path of depression, especially when his parents are more than disappointed than him. Truman gives Tristan what he asked for in the blackmail in an attempt to drop the case; after a public announcement and a scandal brewing, Truman ends up confessing in the end of the episode, granting Tristan over $75000. A new teacher named Ms. Rockcliff displays racial slurs towards Keisha, prompting Zig to get even. Category:Blog posts